SCP-2-A Moe
by Mr.Smiey
Summary: Profile of an anime SCP. Note: if you don't know what SCP Foundation is, look into it before you read this, you might get confused.


_Administrator's Note: Revision 02-10, Interview Log 002-A7, and Addendum 2-A1 are to be removed by orders of the Ethics Committee. That is all._

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-002-A

**Object Class:** Safe [see Addendum 2-A3]

**Special Containment Procedures:**

**Revision 02-11:**

SCP-002-A is to remain inside a secured 5m x 5m x 5m containment cell underground of Site-19, location classified.

The following instructions regarding the containment procedures for SCP-002-A must be followed without questions; hindrances or failure to follow them will be dealt with severe punishment:

1. SCP-002's containment cell is to be fitted with sound proof walls; the room should be well-lighted at all times, weekly maintenance is essential.

2. Thermal and Pressure Sensors are used to detect their presence. Any form of visual observation is discouraged. However, if circumstances made it necessary; a half-hour shift of security personnel should be performed without interruption. Personnel must avoid contact with the SCP Subject, repeat, interaction with the SCP is not allowed. Their request for needs are to be ignored.

3. Security Personnel must pass the site and personnel's special psychological evaluation. Yearly psychological testing is mandatory. Anyone exposed to SCP-002-A must undergo psychological treatment if symptoms caused by the SCP arise, Class-A amnesiacs are recommended.

4. All photos, video, or recordings that contain the memetic substance of the SCP subject are to be destroyed immediately.

5. Research staff are to monitor internet traffic for instances of SCP-002-B. Immediate termination if SCP-002-B is encountered.

6. In case of SCP class designation change, see Addendum 2-A3 for further details.

**Description:** SCP-002-A is a collective group of preadolescent female humans with abnormal appearances, their age bracket ranges from 4 to 12 years old. Discovered in different families around the world; Currently, there are 26 of them that are contained by the foundation, designated as SCP-002-A-1 to SCP-002-A-26. Their abnormal appearance varies, with unnatural hair colors, unusually large eyes, very small height; lip less small mouth, missing nose, and sometimes, a small display of precociousness.

They don't seem to need any form of sustenance as they have survived years without succumbing to malnutrition and starvation. Despite this, they continuously request food from personnel. Other than that, they put up healthy appearance and usually display innocent and cheerful personality, akin of a normal child, but that is much to be questioned.

Their anomalous presence occurs if someone had direct exposure, whether by eye contact, physically touch, or simply stay around SCP-002-A surroundings. Those that were exposed will have a 79% chance of developing various behavioral and psychological symptoms that will affect the subject's mental health. This is hypothetically caused by an unknown memetic hazard created within SCP-002-A.

The following are the said symptoms caused by exposure to SCP-002-A:

-Developing an obsessive love for SCP-002-A. Subjects will uncontrollably manifest disturbing fetish of the SCP. Their obsession for the SCP will develop further into sexual affection, eventually to downright pedophilia. The most common symptom.

-Deprivation of physical contact with the SCP will make the victim show sudden aggressive behavior and severe depression. The victims will also contemplate suicide if deprivation continues.

-Neglect of sustenance and sleep.

-Perception disorder like hallucinations or delusions.

-Victims will suddenly develop Psychopathy overtime.

-Victims will become apathetic to his/her environment; the victim will now only pay attention to SCP-002-A.

-Rapid increase of paranoia.

-Heart failure

-Nausea and vomiting

-Severe Headaches

-Sudden Death

At present, Class-A amnesiacs the only effective treatment for these symptoms.

For reasons unknown, they have gained a memetic status on the internet, here they were given the coined term "Moe", and styles of their character are found in video games, anime, and manga. Currently, 43% of the memetic hazard found in pictures and videos of SCP-002-A spread on the internet have been successfully removed. Further investigation of this is now ongoing, as such this anomaly is now designated as SCP-002-B.

* * *

******Addendum 2-A2:** Two new SCP-002-A have been discovered at Paris, France, they are designated as SCP-002-A-27 and SCP-002-A-28.

* * *

**Addendum 2-A3: **Due to zero attempts of escaping containment and initial lack of hostility, the O5 council has re-designated their class as Safe. They were formerly designated as Keter. However, because of their anomaly, re-designation to Euclid is pending.

* * *

**Interview Log 002-A4:**

Interview took place at X/X/20XX:

_Dr. Greene: _Good Afternoon agent, please have a seat.

_Agent Kunihiko: _Thank you.

_Dr. Greene:_ I have already read the reports. Shall we continue? So after you made physical contact with SCP-002-A-3.

_Agent Kunihiko: _Yeah, then you know, I suddenly fell asleep for like how long?

_Dr. Greene:_ 57 hours.

_Agent Kunihiko: _Really? But it kind of felt like short, the dream I mean.

_Dr. Greene: _Please Elaborate.

_Agent Kunihiko: _Well, you see, when I fell unconscious, I had this dream.

_Dr. Greene: _Is this dream related to-

_Agent Kunihiko: _Please let me continue.

_Dr. Greene: _Alright.

_Agent Kunihiko: _I see myself in a classroom, kind of like the one in my elementary school, it was just like back then but I couldn't see what's outside the windows, it was too bright. I suddenly had this nostalgia of my childhood life, my teacher, my friends, then...

_Dr. Greene: _Go on.

_Agent Kunihiko: _Wait... I feel sick.

(After 40 minutes at the infirmary, Agent Kunihiko returned for her interview, although visibly distressed)

_Dr. Greene: _Before we continue, do you feel any symptoms arising agent kunihiko?

_Agent Kunihiko: _No doctor, I think... we can continue.

_Dr. Greene: _So, then what happened?

_Agent Kunihiko: _After I got out of the classroom, I ended up in this place, I can't remember what I looks like, but it was dark, I had a lantern in my hand, barely enough to light my path. I heard a voice, it was SCP-002-A-3, she was behind me, smiling. I don't know, it just happened so suddenly, I felt that someone was watching me, then I saw... people, I-I think it was them. SCP-002-A-3 still had that smile, she pointed something right behind me, I looked, and that's where I saw it... staring...

_Dr. Greene: ..._

_Agent Kunihiko: _Thank God it was just a dream. _(Heavy Breathing)_ I keep telling myself that.

_Dr. Greene: _How are you feeling now?

_Agent Kunihiko: _Like it's still behind me.

Interview Log Ends


End file.
